1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for conducting organic compound conversion over a catalyst comprising a synthetic crystalline zeolite, including a high silica-containing synthetic crystalline material, said zeolite having been treated by a method which involves the sequential steps of compositing same with a support matrix of alumina, reacting the resulting composite with hydrogen fluoride, treating the hydrogen fluoride reacted composite by contact with a solution of an ammonium salt, by hydrolysis and/or ammonolysis, and calcining the resulting material. The resulting supported zeolite composition for use as a catalyst component herein exhibits enhanced Bronsted acidity.
2. Description of Prior Art
Zeolite materials, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated in the past to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversions. Certain zeolitic materials are ordered, porous crystalline aluminosilicates having a definite crystalline structure within which there are a large number of smaller cavities which may be interconnected by a number of still smaller channels. Since the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for adsorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejection those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as "molecular sieves" and are utilized in a variety of ways to take advantage of these properties.
Such molecular sieves, both natural and synthetic, include a wide variety of positive ion-containing crystalline aluminosilicates. These aluminosilicates can be described as a rigid three-dimensional framework SiO.sub.4 and AlO.sub.4 in which the tetrahedra are cross-linked by the sharing of oxygen atoms whereby the ratio of the total aluminum and silicon atoms to oxygen is 1:2. The electrovalence of the tetrahedra containing aluminum is balanced by the inclusion in the crystal of a cation, for example, an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal cation. This can be expressed wherein the ratio of aluminum to the number of various cations, such as Ca/2, Sr/2, Na, K or Li is equal to unity. One type of cation may be exchanged either entirely or partially by another type of cation utilizing ion exchange techniques in a conventional manner. By means of such cation exchange, it has been possible to vary the properties of a given aluminosilicate by suitable selection of the cation. The spaces between the tetrahedra are occupied by molecules of water prior to dehydration.
Prior art techniques have resulted in the formation of a great variety of synthetic aluminosilicates. These aluminosilicates have come to be designated convenient symbols, as illustrated by zeolite ZSM-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886).
High silica-containing synthetic zeolites are well known in the art and it is generally accepted that the ion exchange capacity of the crystalline zeolite is directly dependent on its aluminum content. Thus, for example, the more aluminum there is in a crystalline structure, the more cations are required to balance the electronegativity thereof, and when such cations are of the acidic type such as hydrogen, they permit tremendous catalytic activity to the crystalline material. On the other hand, high silica-containing zeolites having little or substantially no aluminum, have many important properties and characteristics and a high degree of structural stability such that they have become candidates for use in various processes including catalytic processes. Materials of this type are known in the art and include high silica-containing aluminosilicates such as ZSM-5, ZSM-11 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979), and ZSM-12 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,449) to mention a few.
The silica-to-alumina ratio of a given zeolite is often variable; for example, zeolite X (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,244) can be synthesized with a silica-to-alumina ratio of from 2 to 3; zeolite Y (U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,007) from 3 to about 6. In some zeolites, the upper limit of silica-to-alumina ratio is virtually unbounded. Zeolite ZSM-5 is one such material wherein the silica-to-alumina ratio is at least 5. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,871 discloses a crystalline metal organo silicate essentially free of aluminum and exhibiting an x-ray diffraction pattern characteristic of ZSM-5 type aluminosilicate. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,724; 4,073,865 and 4,104,294 describe microporous crystalline silicas or organo silicates wherein the aluminum content present is at impurity levels.
Because of the extremely low aluminum content of these high silica-containing synthetic zeolites, their ion exchange capacity is not as great as materials with a higher aluminum content. Therefore, when these materials are contacted with an acidic solution and thereafter are processed in a conventional manner, they are not as catalytically active as their higher aluminum-containing counterparts.
The method for altering the activity of the zeolite catalyst component for use herein permits the preparation of certain synthetic high silica-containing materials which have all the desirable properties inherently possessed by such high silica materials and, yet, have an acid activity which heretofore has only been possible to be achieved by materials having a higher aluminum content in their "as synthesized" form. It further permits valuable activation of crystalline zeolites having much lower silica-to-alumina mole ratios.
It is noted that U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,354,078 and 3,644,220 relate to treating crystalline aluminosilicates with volatile metal halides. Neither of these latter patents is, however, concerned with treatment of crystalline materials having a high silica-to-alumina mole ratio or with treatment of any crystalline zeolite with hydrogen fluoride in the present manner. In fact, the use of hydrogen fluoride with aluminosilicates has been avoided because of resulting lattice damage. Hydrogen fluoride in high concentrations, e.g. 5N or greater, readily attacks both silica and alumina. Lower concentrations may also damage lattice structures if contact is maintained for too long a time. With some zeolitic materials, hydrogen fluoride treatment under controlled conditions has been used to alter pore size. U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,474 and 4,054,511 relate to altering effective pore size of natural ferrierite ore with very dilute hydrogen fluoride treatment. However, the same treatment of erionite resulted in a large loss in activity and crystallinity.